


Hochzeitsglocken?

by Jelana



Category: Nodame Cantabile (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelana/pseuds/Jelana
Summary: "Heirate mich" Nodame hat es wirklich gesagt. Wie Chiaki reagieren könnte, lest ihr hier.





	Hochzeitsglocken?

"Heirate mich"

Chiaki war geschockt. Hat Nodame das gerade wirklich gesagt? Hatte er sich verhört? Er wusste in jenem Moment nicht, ob ihm seine Übermüdung nicht doch gerade einen Streich gespielt hatte. Doch die Ernsthaftigkeit in ihrem Blick war ihm mehr als deutlich bewusst. Was sollte er nur sagen? Eine solche Entscheidung konnte er nicht zwischen Tür und Angel treffen. Er wollte sie nur ungern kränken. Also entschied er sich für eine diplomatische Antwort:

"Wir reden darüber, wenn ich zurück in Paris bin. Bitte pass auf dich auf und mach keine Dummheiten."

Bevor sie reagieren konnte verabschiedete er sich mit einer kurzen Umarmung und machte sich auf dem Weg nach Italien.

Nodame fühlte sich von ihm abgewiesen. Wieso hatte er nicht einfach "ja" gesagt? Sie war ihm bis nach Europa gefolgt und nun lies er sie nur allein? Womit hatte sie das nur verdient? Alles was sie wollte war ein wenig Anerkennung von ihm. Ein Auftritt mit seinem Orchester und Ravels Klavierkonzert in G-Dur war alles was sie wollte. Sie war es langsam aber sicher Leid, auf Auclair und alle anderen zu hören…

Und dann kam Stresemann. Nodame war sich bewusst, dass sie sich einem Teufel anvertraute, doch das war ihr in jenem Moment egal. Sie funktionierte einfach und lies sich von der Musik treiben, so wie Franz es sie gelehrt hatte. Es war anstrengend, doch sie gab ihr Bestes. Als Chiaki in der Konzertpause in London zu ihr wollte, blockte die junge Frau ab. Sie griff nach ihrem Handy und schrieb ihrem Freund eine Nachricht mit den Worten "Wir reden in Paris". Chiaki gab sich mit dieser Antwort nur ungern zufrieden, doch er lies sie gewähren. Am nächsten Nachmittag dann der Schock. Sie war verschwunden. Und reagierte nicht auf seine Anrufe. Nach mehreren Stunden erhielt er eine kurze Nachricht "Ich nehme mir eine kurze Auszeit. Von Allem." Als er die Antwort las und sie erneut anrufen wollte, hatte sie ihr Handy bereits ausgeschaltet.

Die Unsicherheit, wann und ob er seine Nodame wiedersehen würde machte seine Arbeit in Italien fast unmöglich. Jean unterrichtete dem besorgen Vieira von den Problemen seines Kameraden. Gemeinsam gelang es Vieira und Jean, Chiaki davon abzuhalten seiner Geliebten blind hinterherzureisen. Zum persönlichen Erstaunen des Japaners beschloss sein Lehrmeister, den Abend mit ihm in einem ruhigen Restaurant in der Nähe ausklingen zu lassen. Vieira erzählte seinem Schüler von den privaten Problemen, die ein Leben als Musiker mit sich zog:

"Vor einigen Jahren war ich in einer ähnlichen Situation wie du. Ich war in eine hübsche Geigerin verliebt, doch wir waren wie Feuer und Wasser. Wir konnten nicht miteinander, aber noch weniger ohneeinander. Dieses Chaos, dass sich Beziehung nannte, zog sich über viele Jahre. Irgendwann hat sie völlig überraschend den Schlussstrich gezogen. Warum? Weil ich von der Musik so besessen war, dass ich sie kaum noch wahrgenommen habe. Ich mochte es neben ihr einzuschlafen und ihrem Spiel zuzuhören, doch alles was eine Beziehung sonst ausmacht habe ich einfach übersehen. Ich habe eine der besten Gelegenheiten meines Lebens einfach unbemerkt verstreichen lassen. Sie nicht zu heiraten war mein größter Fehler. Bitte tu mir einen Gefallen und mach nicht den selben Fehler wie ich vor 20 Jahren."

Chiaki war von der Offenheit seines Lehrmeisters beeindruckt. Er hatte nicht mit einer solchen Geschichte gerechnet. Dennoch hatte er noch sehr viele Zweifel daran, wie es mit Nodame und ihm weitergehen sollte

"Aber Nodame… Unsere Karrieren. Sie wird auf Tournee gehen. Ich werde auf Tournee gehen… Wie soll eine solche Ehe überhaupt funktionieren?"

Sein Gesprächspartner hatte solche Einwände erwartet. Chiaki war nach wie vor ein pragmatischer Mensch. Leider zu pragmatisch in manchen Dingen "Ich kenne viele Musikerpaare, die es trotzdem hinbekommen. Sie sehen sich nicht oft, doch sie verbindet mehr als es die Entfernung zu trennen vermag. In einigen Fällen arbeiten sie auch beruflich zusammen. Sind im selben Orchester. Oder managen einander. Das macht für sie die Sache einfacher. Doch auch Solisten können eine Ehe führen. Wenn sie auch mit ungewöhnlich viel Reiseaufwand verbunden ist. Wenn ihr einander wichtig genug seid, findet ihr einen Weg. Und ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass es so ist. Zerbrich dir wegen dem "Wie?" noch nicht den Kopf. Euer Weg wird sich finden, wenn du dich auf dieses Abenteuer einlässt"

Der leicht angetrunkene Chiaki nickte seinem Lehrmeister zu. Doch er war nicht vollends überzeugt. Wenige Minuten später wollte er seine Rechnung begleichen, allerdings kam ihm Vieira zuvor. Vor dem Restaurant umarmte der Dirigent seinen Schützling väterlich, bevor beide Männer ihrer Wege gingen. Chiaki lief noch einige Stunden ziellos durch die Stadt und dachte nach. Immer wieder fragte er sich, was ihm in seinem Leben wirklich wichtig war.

Und wie er sein berufliches Leben mit einer stürmischen, wahrscheinlich erfolgreichen Nodame unter einen Hut kriegen sollte. Die Worte von Vieira gingen ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Er musste handeln, soviel stand fest. Sobald er wieder in Paris war, blieb ihm nur ein Weg: Die Flucht nach vorn. Der Weg in ihre Arme. Und damit unweigerlich der Weg in eine Ehe. Doch die alles entscheidende Frage war: War er dazu bereit? War er bereit, diesen Wirbelwind ein für alle Mal an sich zu binden?

Es war der Gedanke an Nodame gewesen, die ihn damals daran gehindert haben, sich mit Riu einzulassen. Einer Frau, der er vor Nodame extrem zugetan gewesen wäre. Ihm fiel es wie Schuppen von seinen Augen. Er hatte seine Wahl unterbewusst schon längst getroffen. Allein die Tatsache, dass er wegen ihr seine letzte Reise nach Italien abgesagt hatte war Beweis genug. Von den unzähligen gemeinsamen Nächten ganz zu schweigen… Egal wie man es sah, er musste ihr einen Ring kaufen. Oder ein Schmuckstück, dass sie auch beim Spielen tragen konnte. Eine fast schon beunruhigende Gewissheit machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. Zum allerersten Mal war er sich sicher, wie er in seiner Beziehung mit Nodame vorgehen sollte. Doch es blieb die Ungewissheit, wo sie war. Er versuchte sie auf dem Weg ins Hotel vergebens anzurufen und fiel dann in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Die nächsten Tage versuchte sich der junge Dirigent so gut wie möglich auf Vieira zu konzentrieren. Doch die permanente Sorge um Nodame und ihren unbekannten Aufenthaltsort lies ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Vergeblich versuchte er seine Geliebte mehrfach am Tag anzurufen, doch ihr Handy blieb nach wie vor aus. Selbstzweifel überkamen ihn. War es vielleicht doch zu spät? Hatte er überhaupt eine Chance, ihr seine Entscheidung mitzuteilen?

Es brauchte seine ganze Willenskraft, um nicht Hals über Kopf abzureisen. Doch sein Interesse an der Musik war etwas stärker. Eine Stunde nach der letzten Vorstellung hielt ihn nichts mehr in Italien und er reiste sofort zurück nach Paris. Er fuhr direkt zu ihr nach Hause. Schon beim Betreten des Grundstückes hörte er ihr Spiel aus dem Fenster. Und das Lachen von Kindern. Fremden Kindern. Er folgte dem Klang in das ihm so vertraute Zimmer. Und dort saß sie. Spielte ein Kinderlied aus vollsten Herzen und hatte offensichtlich Spaß an dem, was sie tat. Er stellte seine Sachen ab & setzte sich neben seine Geliebte. Etwas ungeschickt setzte er in ihr ungestümes Spiel ein. Er kämpfte mit seinem genauen Spiel um die Führung, doch Nodame stürmte regelrecht dagegen. Ein simples Kinderlied entwickelte sich zu einem subtilen Machtkampf zwischen ihnen. Doch dieses Mal ließ er ihr den Vortritt. Wenn er seinen Kontrollzwang nicht überwand, würde ihm das Selbe passieren wie seinem Lehrmeister. Und das konnte er nicht zulassen.

So spielte das Paar noch einige Kinderlieder, bis die Kinder das Interesse an der Musik verloren. Ein Mädchen rief "Und jetzt muss der edle Prinz seine Prinzessin küssen. So steht es in jedem Märchen." Die Jungs setzten mit ein. "Küssen, Küssen" riefen sie. Nodame und Chiaki sahen sich unsicher an. Ein Teil von ihm wollte den Rotzgören eine Lektion erteilen, und doch wollte er seine Geliebte nicht enttäuschen. Also überwand er sich zu seinem Schmatzer auf die Wange, den sie mit einer engen Umarmung erwiderte. In diesem Moment betraten Tanya und Kuroki den Raum. Die Beiden waren erleichtet, als sie ihre Freunde in einer solch vertrauten Position sahen und "entführten" die Kinder die WG-Küche, wo sie kurze Zeit später von deren Eltern abgeholt wurden.

Als das Paar wieder allein war, gab es für Chiaki kein Halten mehr. Er umarmte seine Nodame stürmisch und küsste sie so intensiv, wie er es noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben getan hatte. Mit seiner Zunge nahm er ihren Mund in Beschlag und versuchte alles auszudrücken, was er mit Worten nicht konnte. Völlig außer Atem lies er nach einigen Minuten von ihr ab. Nodame war die Erste, die ihre Sprache wiederfand "Ach Shinichi, ich hab dich so vermisst."

Ein wenig Kritik konnte er sich nicht verkneifen "Du wolltest es so. Warum hast du mir das angetan? Ich bin vor Sorge fast wahnsinnig geworden!"

Das konnte Nodame nicht so auf sich sitzen lassen "Ach ja. Und was ist mir dir? Du sagst mir nichtmal, wenn du plötzlich verreist. Bei dir ist es ja reiner Zufall, ob ich von deinen Reisen erfahre oder nicht. Ist dir mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich mir auch Sorgen machen könnte? Ich will dir das Reisen nicht verbieten. Aber ich möchte zumindest wissen, wann du dich in welchem Land aufhältst!"

Das hatte gesessen. Doch Nodame hatte Recht. "Ich weis, dass ich manchmal ein Arsch sein kann. Ich habe in den letzten Tagen viel nachgedacht. Über dich. Über uns… Lass uns spazieren gehen und darüber reden, wie es mit uns weitergehen soll. Ich möchte nur vorher kurz in meine Wohnung, um mich umzuziehen".

Nodame nickte zustimmend.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde spazierte das Paar Hand in Hand durch das nächtliche Paris. Auf einer kleinen Grünfläche vor dem Eiffelturm setzten sie sich auf eine Parkbank. Zu ihrer Linken erstrahlte das Wahrzeichen der Stadt in nächtlichen Glanz. Nach einer weiteren kräftigen Umarmung fand Chiaki seine Stimme wieder:

"Du weist nicht, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe, Megumi. Dich, deinen Geruch nach frischen Blumen, dein Klavierspiel… Einfach alles" Er wusste selbst nicht, woher diese für ihn untypischen Worte kamen. Doch sie fühlten sich richtig an.

Nodame fühlte offensichtlich ähnlich für ihn "Mir geht es ähnlich, Shinichi. Ich brauche dich".

Auf eine solche Ansage hatte er gehofft. Er nahm seinen Mut zusammen und machte sich von Megumi los. Er kniete sich vor ihr in den nassen Rasen und holte eine kleine, rechteckige Schachtel aus seiner Jackentasche hervor. Vor ihren Augen öffnete er sie. Es kam eine silberne Kette mit einem kleinen Anhänger zum Vorschein. Der Anhänger war eine umgedrehte acht. Das Symbol für die Unendlichkeit. Mühsam brachte er sein Anliegen hervor:

"Ich hoffe, es ist noch nicht zu spät, um auf deine Frage vor meiner Abreise zu antworte. Es ist kein Ring, der würde dich beim Spielen nur stören. Nimm daher diese Kette als Zeichen meiner ewigen Treue. Wir werden Heiraten… wenn du mich imnernoch willst."

Unsicher sah er in ihr Gesicht. Er sah in ihrem Blick eine kurze Unsicherheit, die schnell einer freudigen Überraschung wich. Überschwänglich küsste Nodame ihren Geliebten "Wieso sollte ich nicht wollen? Ich nehme den Antrag an. Ich liebe dich und daran wird sich nie etwas ändern."

Freudig legte er ihr die Kette um "Ich liebe dich auch Nodame".

Sie besiegelten den Beginn dieses neuen Lebensabschnitts mit einem ausgiebigen Kuss, bevor sie die Nacht in seinem Apartment verbrachten.


End file.
